Is everybody going crazy?
by Kadzinha
Summary: O que acontece com o mundo? Ela queria tanto mudar o futuro... Salvar a humanidade, salvar a si mesma... Poder viver em paz [Songfic] [Capa On]


**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem...Mais bem que eu queria um Roxton pra mim

**Escritora: **kadzinha

**Classificação: **K

**Gênero: **Drama

**Resumo:** O que acontece com o mundo? Ela queria tanto mudar o futuro... Salvar a humanidade, salvar a si mesma... Poder viver em paz

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** Is everybody going crazy? **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O dia começava com os primeiros raios de sol e Finn já estava acordada faz tempo, tinha acordado no meio da noite com um pesadelo e desde àquela hora não conseguiu mais dormir, o pesadelo era com o futuro...O tão temido futuro...Como ela queria poder mudá-lo.

_Me diga o que está errado com a sociedade  
Quando em todos lugares que eu olho eu vejo  
Garotas jovens morrendo para estar na TV  
Elas não pararão até  
Terem alcançado seus sonhos_

Se ela pudesse ao menos sair do platô conseguiria avisar a humanidade, mas quem acreditaria nela? Ninguém... Essa resposta doía no fundo de sua alma.

_Pílulas para emagrecer, cirurgias  
Fotos editadas para as revistas  
Dizendo a elas como elas devem ser  
Isso não faz sentido para mim_

A humanidade...Ela era sua própria ruína dentro de alguns anos um maluco dominaria a terra, como nós regredimos tanto no tempo...Isso é loucura.

_Todos estão ficando loucos?  
Alguém vai me salvar?  
Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?  
Me diga o que está acontecendo  
Se você abrir seus olhos você verá que  
Alguma coisa está errada_

Loucura, Caráter de tudo que fuja do convencional, do previsto, da rotina... Havia lido em um dicionário mais aquelas palavras difíceis não impediram que a própria loucura nos dominasse._  
_  
_Eu acho que as coisas não são como costumavam ser  
Não há mais famílias normais  
Os pais agem como inimigos  
Fazendo as crianças se sentirem como se fosse a 3ª Guerra Mundial  
_  
Loucura não era a palavra certa... Dinheiro e poder essas eram as palavras certas elas fizeram o mundo se destruir.

_Ninguém se preocupa, ninguém está aqui  
Eu acho que todos nós somos muito condenados ao trabalho  
Dinheiro é a nossa primeira prioridade  
Isso não faz sentido para mim_

Sentido... Apenas outra palavra que se encaixava perfeitamente nesse pensamento, sentido de que? Nada fazia sentido, esses pensamentos atormentavam-na a vida inteira ela tinha que esquecer isso se não nunca viveria em paz...

_Todos estão ficando loucos?  
Alguém vai me salvar?  
Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?  
Me diga o que está acontecendo  
Se você abrir seus olhos você verá que  
Alguma coisa está errada_

Paz, como ela viveria em paz sabendo de tudo o que estava por vir? E pior sem poder fazer nada? Ela já estava ficando louca._  
_  
_Todos estão ficando loucos?  
Todos estão ficando loucos?_

Ela era apenas uma criança, teve que crescer mais rápido, sem infância como isso era triste... Apenas uma criança... Não merecia aquela vida, ninguém merecia até a pior das pessoas não merecia o que ELA viveu...

_Me diga o que está errado com a sociedade  
Quando em todos lugares que eu olho eu vejo  
Garotos ricos dirigindo grandes carros  
Enquanto crianças estão passando fome nas ruas  
Ninguém se preocupa  
Ninguém gosta de dividir  
Eu acho que a vida é injusta_

A pura e simples injustiça da vida, o destino era cruel sempre foi... Destino era o júri o juiz e as testemunhas no tribunal da vida, ele decidia tudo e não se podia fazer nada.

_Todos estão ficando loucos?  
Alguém vai me salvar?  
Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?  
Me diga o que está acontecendo  
Se você abrir seus olhos  
Você verá que alguma coisa  
Alguma coisa está errada  
_

Às vezes sentia vontade de gritar, de dizer "Hei o mundo esta desmoronando e nós estamos aqui parados" dizer... Pra quem? Para seus amigos? Amigos... Como essa palavra soava bem para ela.

_Todos estão ficando loucos?  
Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?  
Me diga o que está acontecendo  
Se você abrir os seus olhos você verá que  
Alguma coisa está errada_

-Finn acorda o café está pronto! – a voz de Verônica foi ouvida e logo em seguida a de Marguerite reclamando da gritaria.

-Já vou! – gritou de volta, sem perceber já havia passado muito tempo – lá vamos nós de novo começar mais um dia – sorriu e saiu na direção da cozinha.

XxX

Recordo-me de uma frase muito conhecida que era assim "No fim, tudo acaba bem. Se não acabou bem, é porque ainda não foi o fim!" Realmente isso é verdade.

**Fim...**

** N/A **

**1**-Bem eu acredito que todos, uma vez na vida, já tiveram seu Déjà vu.

**2**-A musica é "Crazy" do "Simple Plan"

**3**-A fic se passa no período de uma quarta temporada

**4**-Se você não gosta da Finn o problema não é meu então não venham falar mal

**5**-Essa fic não tem nada a ver com "Os Novos Moradores".

Espero que tenham gostado...

**K.BjO's**

** Kad**


End file.
